


Be More Miraculous

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Be More Chill au, Chameleon - Freeform, F/M, SQUIP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Lila Rossi has been given squips from the dealer, Hawkmoth after her horrible life in Italy. She decides to give them to all of their classmates in Paris through soup, so they will believe anything she says. Two don't eat it, knowing her motives are suspicious, but have no way to prove it. Only one stands up to her.





	Be More Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS TO THESE SONGS

Marinette opened her eyes. The sun was shining through her windows. She got out of bed and changed before heading over to her computer and turning it on. She was met with the lovely face of Adrien Agreste. She sighed, while typing in her password. She had a literature project due today, and her desktop was struggling to load it. It would be a while.

"Come on! Go! Go!" She shouted at it. She was going to be late if it didn't hurry up. The computer didn't seem to care about her personal problems, though.

"I'm waiting for my project to load. My brain's gonna fricking explode. Now, of course, it's time to hit the road, which means I'll be restless all day. But that isn't really such a change. If I'm not feeling weird or super strange, my life would be an utter disarray. Cause freaking out is my okay! Good morning time to start the day!" She printed out her project. Her bag and purse were sitting neatly by the trapdoor that lead to the rest of her house and the bakery. She took them and slung the bag over her left shoulder as she descended the stairs, managing to not trip for once. Her parents waved when she walked out through the side door of the house. School was just across the street. She took the crosswalk and went into the school building. She glanced around, not seeing Chloé there. She took a breath of relief as she took the first few steps through the court. 

"I don't wanna be a hero. I just wanna stay in the line. I'll never be your Rob DeNiro. For me Joe Pesci is fine. So I follow my own rules. And I use them as my tools to stay alive. I don't wanna be special, no, no, I just wanna survive." As she walked further, she noticed Chloé gossiping with Sabrina. Lucky for Marinette, they didn't seem to notice her. She heard parts of their conversation.

"So Aurora said that...beat...at pool...lost deliberately!" Sabrina tried to continue the story. "And she was all like-" "I'M TELLING THE STORY SABRINA!" Marinette continued to sneak past them. 

"I hang a left and there's-" As she walked into the locker room she noticed Adrien standing there talking to Nino. Alya was putting her stuff into her locker, not recognizing that her best friend had came into the room. "Adrien. Adrien. Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Adrien-" 

He turned to look at her. He could've sworn she'd said something, but Marinette was always weird like that. Nino knew the poor girl had been caught, but didn't say anything. Alya looked up from collecting what she needed. "Did you say something?" "I...uh...eh." Adrien shrugged as she turned to sit on a bench away from everyone. She laid her head on her hands as her body sagged.

"Well, that was smooth. Yeah, that was super pimp. My win his heart game couldn't be more limp. No time to wallow, no, instead. Just clear your brain and move ahead. Accept that you're one of those girls who'll be a virgin 'til she dies. I don't wanna be a baller, I just want some skills to count on. If my brain was any smaller, it would be totally gone. If I continue at this rate the only thing I'll ever date is my MacBook Pro hard drive. I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no, I just wanna survive." She squeaked when Alya put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She hadn't seen exactly what happened.

"Marinette my bestie. How's it hanging? Breakfast's banging. Had my pancakes got my coffee and more!" 

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?" Marinette huffed a little.

"Oh, I'm listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly, and we're almost at the end of this song. Yeah, that was the end. Now tell me friend- What are we doing in class? You look like ass. What's wrong?" Marinette turned to her friend who was now on the bench, too. She sighed. 

"I wrote Adrien a letter telling him how I feel." "That's progress, girl!" "Yeah, I tore it up and flushed it."

"Ughh. Girl, seriously?!" Marinette held a hand over Alya's mouth. "Shh! He'll hear you."

"Whatever, girl." Alya shook her head violently as she headed off with Nino in tow. They were probably going to class early. Marinette decided to stay behind for a few minutes. She needed a moment to herself, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The next three chapters will be The Squip Song where Lila is there, Marinette in The Bathroom because nobody believed her, and then Marinette giving them all Mountain Dew Red to get rid of the squips and expose Lila.


End file.
